1. Technical Field
This disclosure relates to the field of online communications. More specifically, this disclosure relates to computer-implemented methods and systems for blocking communications between users of a computer network.
2. Description of the Related Art
Some online social networking and gaming providers (“online providers”) offer communication services to their subscribers. Using such a service, a subscriber can request to contact other subscribers and/or engage in other activities, including video gaming, with other subscribers.
A significant problem with offering communications services is that online providers are plagued by the problem of subscribers either misrepresenting themselves or concealing important information, including age and gender. Further, parents of children engaging in activities using these online providers are often unable to control who their child can communicate while using the services of online providers. These issues are especially problematic when parents are unable to monitor potentially problematic communications between their child and other subscribers.